She Dances
by Lady Deadly Nightshade
Summary: [Royai, oneshot] The lyrics of the song playing speak volumes to his ears and heart but does he have the courage to tell her and could he finally do it tonight with her in his arms. R


**Official Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. No profit is being made on this fic!

**Lady Deadly Nightshade: **This is my second attempt at writing a FMA fic. It doesn't follow a particular storyline. This one shot was inspired by the song So She Dances by Josh Groban. It's just a beautiful song and ever since I heard it many months ago I wanted to write something inspired by it, but I couldn't find a fandom/pairing to write it for and now I finally found one! Yay! I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading!

**She Dances (Just To Tell Her)**

He raised a white gloved hand to his mouth to repress a long winded yawn. It had been a long day and he felt tired and a bit bored. At the moment he stood outside by himself, his arms crossed on the black wrought iron rail of the balcony, where he gazed out at the night sky and the stars that shined brightly in it's inky darkness. Behind him he could hear people chatting, laughing and soft music playing from the military ball he wished he wasn't attending. He wasn't drawn to attending military social gatherings, unless he was likely to get a promotion, but he was sure that wasn't going to happen tonight. He sighed and moved up one of his gloved hands to fidget with the white bow tie that was wrapped around his neck. It was bothering him again, that and the fact that he always thought he looked like a penguin when he wore a tuxedo. He wished he hadn't worn it, but the military ball was a formal affair. He adjusted the bow tie again and turned around to face the party, just in time to see her.

She walked through the open double doors that led into the ballroom and stopped just inside the spacious room, her amber eyes surveying the room of guests, looking for a particular person. Even though he was on the opposite side of the room, outside on the balcony, he could see her perfectly. She was dressed in a long dark blue gown, that was form fitting at the top but the bottom was long and loose, creating a slight trail of dark blue fabric behind her when she walked. Her long golden hair was down, covering her back and as he stared at it's shiny glow in the room's light, he wondered how soft it would be between his fingertips. She turned her head slightly as she continued scanning the room, causing a few gold strands to fall across one of her eyes and she gently brushed them aside. A smirk appeared on his lips as he wondered if those amber eyes were searching the room for him? He took a few steps forward to stand underneath the door frame of the French doors that led to the balcony so he could be in her line of sight.

Just as her eyes were about to land on the spot where he stood, a tall young man stood in front of her, blocking her amber eyes before they could meet his onyx ones. A flicker of disappointment coursed through him, from his toes to the top of his head. He wanted her eyes to meet his and open wide in surprise at seeing him. However that had been ruined by the tall man that had come between them. He wished he could see her expression, or a mannerism to see what was going on between them, but the man was blocking her completely and he didn't want to get closer, not yet anyway. When he saw him leading her onto the dance floor, it had become apparent what the tall man had wanted. He wanted to dance with her and just at that moment, a slow, soft song began to play, sung by a young lady on the stage.

_So she dances_

_In and out of the crowd like a glance_

_This romance is from afar calling me, silently_

He watched her dancing with the tall mystery man, he was a mystery because he had never seen him before. He was probably a soldier from the North he reasoned, but he had no name to go along with the face. He caught a glimpse of her face and he saw a small smile on her lips, but that wasn't all. He also caught sight of a soft pink tint on her cheeks. A new emotion surged through him and a small spark erupted from between two fingertips on his gloved hand. He didn't like the tall mystery man or the fact that she was in his arms. She seemed out of place there, he thought. She needed to be in another pair of arms...

_So she dances_

_In and out of the crowd like a glance_

_This romance is from afar calling me, silently_

_I can't keep on watching forever_

_I'd give up this view just to tell her_

He walked into the ballroom, his eyes fixed on the dancing couple, watching them sway in and out of the crowd. His determined stride letting him reach them in a matter of seconds and he stopped beside them. Her amber eyes noticed him first and they opened up wide in surprise, the exact reaction he had been expecting. The smirk returned to his lips as he tapped her dance partner's shoulder, not at all gently. They stopped dancing and inched apart a bit, but their hands still touched and his onyx eyes focused on that before he returned his gaze to the man's face. "Excuse me," He said, his tone a bit annoyed. "Mind if I cut in?" He didn't wait for his reply as he stepped between them, breaking their slightly touching hands apart. He took her soft hands into his gloved ones and begun to dance with her, easily getting into rhythm with the song. The tall man realizing his dance partner had been hijacked from him, opened his mouth to protest but before a word escaped from his mouth, he noticed an alchemical design on the white gloves of the dancing man. A design well known and somewhat feared in Amestris. Knowing he couldn't win the fight between them, the tall man stepped away with a dejected look on his face. The dancing couple, having only eyes for each other, seemed oblivious to his departure.

_A waltz for the chance I should take_

_But how will I know where to start_

_She's spinning between constellations and dreams_

_Her rhythm is my beating heart_

"Sir, are those your ignition cloth gloves?" She asked him when she noticed the red alchemical design on the white glove that grasped her hand as they danced.

"Yes," He replied simply but then he added with a smirk on his face. "You never know when they might come in handy."

"Do you know of a possible threat?" She asked him, her tone serious. Her body stiffened, causing her dance steps to be awkward as her eyes scanned the room alertly. Trying to find any dangers that might put him in danger.

Soft gentle chuckles escaped from his lips and her eyes returned to gaze at his face. "Relax, Riza," He told her gently and her body did relax, easing back into her smooth dance steps. "We're perfectly safe tonight." He continued. "I just wore them, because I'd feel odder without them."

She nodded. She understood his dislike for formal wear. He had remarked before that he looked like a penguin in a tux, but he was wrong. He looked absolutely stunning in one, she thought. She of course had never told him this.

Now that he was closer to her, he could really admire her attire. The gown was made of dark blue satin and the décolletage cut of the dress, displayed her assets nicely. He was used to seeing her in her uniform so tonight was a nice change of pace. His onyx eyes gazed into her amber ones. "You look beautiful tonight." He told her and at his words her cheeks flushed red with color. He felt a new emotion course through him and he pressed his face to hers, touching cheek to cheek as a wide smile spread on his face."Thank you." He heard her murmur close to his ear. He held her closer as they danced and he closed his eyes.

_When I close my eyes I can see_

_The spotlights are bright on you and me_

_We've got the floor and you're in my arms_

_How could I ask for more?_

With his eyes closed, he could hear the lyrics more clearly and they fit the moment perfectly. At the beginning of the evening he had regretted coming but now things were going great. He only wondered if he really did have the courage to tell her. It seemed to be the right moment as they danced in each other's arms, feeling each other's warmth, feeling the beat of each other's hearts and seeing the red flush on her cheeks. He didn't have long to think it over as the song neared it's end, the final notes of the song playing. It was now or never, he thought. He neared his mouth to her ear, his breath hot as he whispering into it, his words causing her eyes to go wide with surprise.

**The End! **

**Lady Deadly Nightshade: **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! As for what Roy whispered in her ear I'll never tell! It makes it more exciting this way! Or maybe I just want to be evil:P


End file.
